Secretos en la alambra
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Un amor ha sido guarrdado durante mucho tiempo, desde el primer momento que se vieron no pudieron dejar de pensar el uno en el otro, pero siempre había algo que se interponía. Esta es la historia de un amor secreto del que solo han sido testigos muy pocos.


Hola a todos, aqui un fic dedicado por entero a mi oneechan Sasha Braginski, a la cual quiero mucho mucho mucho.

Hetalia no me pretenece pero si los oc que aparecen aquí, salvo Lucas que es de mi onesan.

Disfrutad del fic.

* * *

**_Primer contacto_**

_( La primera vez que te vi me pareciste un ángel caido del cielo)_

El joven Lucas corría por las concurridas calles de Isibila (Sevilla), esquivando a comerciantes, mujeres y niños como podía, en su rostro moreno se podía ver el mismo gesto que tenían los condenados a muerte antes de subir al patíbulo, las pupilas de sus ojos oliva estaban encogidas de puro terror, su pelo castaño oscuro se movía a cada paso que daba mientras en si mente había un único pensamiento.

-Isibila me va a matar- aceleró el ritmo todo lo que le dieron las piernas

Llegó a una gran casa con un enorme patio en cuyo centro había una gran fuente rodeada de diversas plantas, pero no se detuvo, estaba demasiado atrasado como para hacerlo, no podía perder ni un minuto más de tiempo, suspiró, a la salida vendría a admirarla. Llegó a una gran sala, las paredes de madera estaban recubiertas con relieves de estrellas de David doradas, en el suelo había varios cojines formando un círculo de manera que pudieran verse todos las caras.

Lucas frenó justo nada más entrara, agachándose un poco, apoyando las manos en las rodillas mientras daba bocanadas de aire, había corrido una verdadera maratón para llegar, alzó un poco la mirada para darse cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando, sobretodos unos ojos negros como el carbón, fríos y afilados.

-lo siento Isibila –dijo mirando esos ojos que le aterraban, cuyo dueño era un joven de casi dos metros, de piel negra y muy musculado que vestía de gris- lamento la tardanza.

Amir hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándole a sentarse para sorpresa de Lucas que se esperaba una buena reprimenda por llegar el último y además tarde, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el único que llegaba tarde, entre su hermana Zaragoza y su hermana Valencia había un hueco vacío, suspiró agradecido de que uno de los mayores llegase tarde, si no la broca de Isibila hubiera sido monumental.

Corrió a su sitio, un cojín verde entre su hermana Huelva, una chica de pelo castaño largo y ojos ambarinos llamada Alicia y su hermano Nashe (Málaga), nada más se sentó soltó un gran suspiro cerrando los ojos agradeciendo a Alá por librarle de la charla, aunque eso significase que el que se la llevaría sería su hermano Toledo. Notó una caricia en la mejilla, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su dueña, su hermana Alicia que le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en el cuerpo del quinceañero.

-Suerte que Toledo esta tardando- le dijo ella- sino Amir te habría regañado bien Granada

-si, a veces no sé cómo le aguantas Ali –rio Lucas

-por qué le quiere mucho- habló Zaragoza- y la satisface bien en la ..

-¡Cállate Zafira!-se sonrojó Almería

-Oh, vamos Geelah –rio la zaragozana- si todos aquí sabemos que Amir está muy bien dotado, que su…-una mirada del sevillano bastó para callarla

-¿Habéis oído lo que ha hecho nuestro señor, el emir Muhamad? –habló Valencia, una niña de apenas diez años de pelo negro y ojos grises que se divertía echándose hacia atrás sosteniendo en sus brazos a un niño pequeño de pelo castaño casi rubio y ojos chocolate llamado Mihail (Murcia)-tendremos un hermanito nuevo.

-Me pregunto qué será –habló soñadora Badajoz, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar que aparentaba unos veinte años- espero que sea una niña

-Yo digo que será un niño- le replicó Málaga

Como respuesta a sus preguntas por la puerta apareció Toledo, un chico de piel pálida, cuerpo fino, casi femenino, pelo rubio y ojos azules verdosos que vestía de blanco, casi parecía una mujer, en su rostro había una sonrisa tranquila.

-Lamento la tardanza hermanos –miró al sevillano- en verdad los siento Amir.

-Bien lo se Toledo

Mientras el norteño recibía una pequeña charla Lucas dirigió la vista al mayor, o más bien a sus piernas, pues tras una de estas había alguien escondido, Lucas se echó un poco para atrás para ver mejor, descubriendo así levemente la cabeza de una personita que no tendría más de cinco años, casi como el pequeño Murcia que jugueteaba con Valencia, la vista de esta personita estaba fija en la túnica blanca, Lucas sonrió al parecer su nuevo hermanito era bastante tímido.

-en serio, hermano lo lamento, más si he tardado es porque le quería enseñar a la pequeña Mayrit la ciudad- miró a su espalda- vamos pequeña, sal, no te van a hacer nada.

La personita que Lucas había visto salió de detrás del mayor, tenía la tez canela algo sonrojada por la vergüenza, sus cabello era castaño recogido en dos graciosas coletas y sus ojos que miraron a todos los presentes eran dos esmeraldas que brillaban con un dulce toque infantil, entre sus bracitos sostenía lo que parecía un osezno pardo. Lucas sonrió ampliamente, esa niña era una monada.

-Me llamo Maryah, soy el shin de Mayrit -dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia, actuando como una adulta- un placer

-Verdaderamente hace justicia a su nombre –pensó el granadino

Aunque el resto se miraba entre si, era la primera vez que un sin tomaba encarnación humana, Córdoba sonrió interiormente, había pensado que era un nuevo reino y si hubiera sido así no le hubiera gustado nada.

-¿así que has nacido para proteger Toledo?-inquirió la capital de emirato- no pareces ser capaz

-no solo cuido de Akil –habló seria mientras se ponía a la osezna en la cabeza- también vigilo el paso del Guadarrama y permito a vuestras tropas meterse en terrenos cristianos

-Hermano, no digas esas cosas, Mayrit es capaz de protegerme, es más –se agachó y le puso la mano en el hombro- no le confiaría mi vida a nadie más que a ella.

-Ten por seguro que te cuidara bien –dijo Granada mirando a la niña haciendo que esta se sonrojase- parece valiente, y dispuesta a luchar.

La niña miró a Toledo contenta, al parecer uno de los de allí veía su valía, Akil, también la sonrió para luego mirar a Lucas agradecido.

Llevó entonces el rubio a la niña con el a su sitio sentándola entre sus piernas, dando así comienzo a la reunión, en la cual Lucas se pasó todo el tiempo mirando a la niña que jugaba con la osezna y una pluma, haciendo volar a esta última mientras la pequeña osa trataba de alcanzarla con sus zarpitas, lo cierto es que le parecía una monada, la pequeña, que se había comportado como una adulta cuando Córdoba la había increpado, desprendía una dulzura infantil que a Lucas le llamaba mucho la atención. En un momento sus miradas se encontraron y la niña le sonrió reconociéndole como el que le había dicho aquel alago, haciendo sonrojar al mayor, Lucas también la sonrió y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña canica de cristal, en cuyo interior había unas cintitas de colores y se la dio rodando a la niña que la atrapó enseguida entre sus manitas, alzándola al sol sorprendida de cuanto brillaba.

Al término de la reunión, mientras Lucas hablaba con Alicia y Amir, notó un tirón en su túnica, y al agachar la mirada se encontró con las esmeraldas de Maryah y su sonrisa, se agachó hasta su altura.

-muchas gracias por la canica- le sonrió- a Hydra y a mí nos ha gustado mucho

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo junto a Toledo y agarrarle la mano para volver a casa.

* * *

Términos:

Shin : es una ciudad pequeña amurallada musulmana, en su origen Mayrit era un shin, más tarde el califa Ab Al ramman III la nombra ría merdina

Maryah : el significado de este nombre es "hermosa"


End file.
